Tiny Little Trowa-chan
by Aryam McAllyster
Summary: Tradução participante da Semana Trowa Barton! 3x4, canon. A Oz consegue roubar a fórmula da juventude criada por Doutor J, e resolve testá-la em um dos pilotos Gundam. Agora Quatre tem que bancar o papel de pai e mãe para o seu namorado que virou um bebê até que ele volte ao normal.
1. Capítulo 1

**Tiny Little Trowa-Chan**

_Por: Raihne_

_Tradução: Aryam_

**Observações: **3x4, 1+2+1, canon.

**N/T**: Doutor J cria uma fórmula da juventude. Heero e Duo já passaram pelo processo de virarem crianças e agora está na vez do piloto 03.

* * *

Fanfic traduzida participante do **PROJETO PILOTOS GUNDAM WING: SEMANA TROWA BARTON**

Início: 03 de novembro de 2012

As fanfics originais e traduções postadas nos perfis da Aryam McAllyster, da Illy-chan H. Wakai e do Illy-chan e Grupo GW Traducoes, (aqui no site do Fanfiction) a partir desta data de 03/11/2012, fazem parte do Projeto Pilotos Gundam Wing: **Semana Trowa Barton**.

O objetivo do Projeto é focar em um dos cinco pilotos Gundam por vez, mostrando as várias facetas dos rapazes – suas ações e reações – em roteiros em que o piloto da Semana esteja em relacionamentos, situações, conjunturas e momentos diferentes do usual.

Escolhemos fanfics (originais e traduzidas) que desvendarão os pontos de vista do piloto escolhido sobre o mundo ao seu redor, os diferentes tipos de interação entre os rapazes – seja romanticamente, de amizade ou não; evidenciando mais intimamente o que ele acha dos demais e como lida com os companheiros de guerra, apostando na postagem de fics e traduções dos mais variados estilos, casais e autoras.

De acordo com o total dos G-Boys, o Projeto está estruturado para ter CINCO semanas dedicadas a cada um deles, em que as fics serão postadas diariamente, então teremos diversão garantida por muito tempo, se der tudo certo!

(Que São Yaoi reze por nós e nos proteja...)

Assim, dando início a grande Festa YaoiGundamWingniana que começa hoje, Illy e eu trazemos para você o Projeto Pilotos Gundam Wing:**SEMANA TROWA BARTON**.

Com a escolha do acrobata, o PROJETO ambiciona quebrar preconceitos e mitos equivocados, mostrando que o piloto do HeavyArms não é um personagem vazio, sem personalidade, mudo, um 'clone' mal feito do Heero ou, ainda, uma 'parede que anda'.

Esperamos te surpreender e fazer você ver o personagem sob outra ótica *.*

PREPAREM OS CORAÇÕES \O/

^.~

**_Illy & Aryam_**

* * *

_Totoso Trowa-chan!_

**Parte 1**

Trowa acordou com uma estranha sensação. Não conseguiu voltar a dormir, então deixou seu lugar ao lado do namorado para se sentar na janela e admirar o deserto, onde atualmente se localizavam. Seus olhos se desviaram para o loiro na cama, coberto pela luz da lua, e permitiu-se sorrir. Quatre, seu anjo da guarda. Sempre que estivesse machucado por dentro ou por fora, lá estava o seu anjo para curá-lo.

O rapaz silencioso agradeceu a seja-lá-qual deus que os protegia, todos os dias, por trazer aquela preciosidade até ele. A guerra seria muito mais difícil sem a sua companhia. Sem o gentil Quatre, sempre sorrindo para todos mesmo nas dificuldades. A força do grupo; assim como Duo constantemente os lembrava pelo que lutavam.

Com um suspiro, voltou para a cama, afastou a franja dos olhos de seu amado, e pressionou um suave beijo em sua testa.

—Mmm, Trowa — Quatre sorriu e inclinou-se para o toque, fazendo-o sorrir abertamente.

—Quatre — sussurrou. — _Mon petit belle_* — espontâneos pensamentos de um futuro com o rapaz à sua frente invadiram sua mente e seu coração. — Quatre.

O moreno afastou-se. Vestiu suas roupas e resolveu caminhar pela areia sob a noite. _Há algo errado! Não sei o que é... mas tenho um pressentimento._

Naquele momento, um grito do seu loiro quebrou o silêncio e sentiu-se gelar até os ossos. Voltou correndo para a casa e subiu as escadas.

O piloto 04 lutava contra a figura inclinada sobre ele, chutando e esmurrando, tentando escapar. Gritou novamente:

—Trowa! Fuja, ele tem...

Tarde demais, o moreno percebeu que o homem não segurava uma arma de fogo. O dardo atingiu sua pele e, em poucos segundos, o mundo se tornou um borrão estremecido, e apagou.

Quatre deu um soco certeiro no queixo do atacante e enfiou-lhe sua lâmina no coração.

—Trowa! — ajoelhou-se ao lado de seu mais-que-amigo e o abraçou. — Trowa, acorda! Trowa!

Heero e Wufei apareceram na porta, seguidos por Duo.

—O que houve? — o último perguntou.

—Um intruso, ele... Trowa... por Alá, Trowa — apertou o rapaz em seus braços contra si.

Duo investigou o corpo estirado no chão.

—É da Oz, vamos ter que nos mudar.

O piloto 01 assentiu, concordando. Todos notaram a faca de estilo retorcido como fogo saindo do peito do homem, mas nada disseram. Quatre fizera o serviço completo.

Rapidamente, mobilizaram-se para encontrar outro lugar seguro. Às pressas, carregaram Trowa e em pouco já se estabeleciam em outra pequena residência.

Heero decidiu contactar Dr. J.

—Heero, que bom que ligou! Minha fórmula da juventude está pronta para outra tentativa. Acho que acertei dessa vez...

—O piloto 03 foi atacado essa noite.

—Sei, como eu previ. Esqueci de te avisar, mas a Oz descobriu o que aconteceu com o Duo.

—Como é!?

—Eles sabem sobre a fórmula da juventude. Na verdade, tentaram repiti-la. O problema é que a versão deles é muito instável e por isso não querem testá-la em um deles...

—Trowa.

—O quê?

—O intruso injetou algo em Barton.

—Não achei que a fórmula já estivesse pronta para teste; ele apresentou algum sinal de encolhimento ou de rejuvenescimento?

—Não.

O doutor suspirou aliviado:

—Então não ganharam de mim ainda.

Wufei adentrou o quarto quando 01 fechava o laptop.

—Heero, aconteceu algo com Trowa. Ele visitou um dos doutores recentemente?

—Não que eu saiba — Heero passou pelo chinês e foi até o quarto onde haviam depositado o rapaz mais alto.

—Então faça o favor de explicar — Wufei apontou para a acama.

* * *

N/T: _*Meu pequeno lindo, meu lindinho. A nacionalidade de Trowa é incerta, então a autora o assumiu como europeu, portanto, "deve saber alguma das línguas de lá". Nesse caso, francês._

* * *

**Parte 2**

Na cama, entre uma pilha de roupas, estava uma criança com mechas castanhas de cabelo fininho caindo sobre olhos verdes bem abertos.

—T... Trowa? — Quatre perguntou baixinho.

O bebê sorriu alegremente e tagarelou sem conseguir formar nenhuma palavra coerente, esticando as mãozinhas e os pezinhos para o loiro, como se quisesse ser pego no colo.

Lentamente, os olhos de Quatre se umedeceram, e ergueu o pequeno piloto em seus braços.

A criança arrulhou e gorgolejou, bolhas de cuspe se formando nos pequenos lábios. Quando Duo as estourou, os olhos de Trowa-chan se arregalaram e o corpinho estremeceu.

—Duo, seu idiota! — Wufei sibilou quando o bebê começou a chorar.

—Shh, quieto, Tro-chan, está tudo bem — Quatre abraçou a criança e o ninou.

O pequeno observou o árabe, fungou mais uma vez e se aconchegou no peito quentinho.

—Acho que ele escolheu sua babá — 02 riu.

—Quem? Quê?! — o loiro se sobressaltou. — Mas eu...

Duo se lembrou em como Dr. J o convencera a tomar conta de Heero e sorriu:

—Mas Quatre, ele te ama.

Isso silenciou os temores do piloto 04 mais do que qualquer outra coisa. Mordeu o lábio inferior e voltou a observar Trowa-chan, dormindo em seus braços. _Faço qualquer coisa por você._

—Bem... — voltou-se para os outros, mas já haviam se retirado. — Me conhecem muito bem — suspirou e sua atenção se focou no bebê. — Certo, hora de cama.

* * *

Quando acordou, Quatre encontrou um corpo crescido dormindo confortavelmente ao seu lado.

—Trowa? — tocou a pele suave do rapaz e sorriu. — Só um sonho.

Olhos verdes se revelaram lentamente e encontraram seu namorado.

—Quatre?

—Hm? — encolheu-se mais no abraço do moreno. — Tive um sonho super estranho ontem a noite.

—É?

O loiro sorriu e passou a língua nos lábios do piloto 03.

—Me faz um favor?

—Qual?

—Fique longe do Dr. J, 'tá?

Trowa riu do pedido e beijou Quatre profundamente. As bocas se chocaram e ambos se agarraram.

—Quatre — Trowa grunhiu, enquanto o loiro provocava seu membro pulsante. — Nnnn Quatre!

O membro intumescido do moreno foi tomado para dentro do corpo de seu amante, envolvido pelo calor e recebido como se ali pertencesse. Quatre, por cima dele, começou a se movimentar para cima e para baixo, ganindo e gemendo. Trowa perdeu o pouco controle que tinha.

—Quatre! Oh, Deus, Quatre! Mais rápido! Ma... mais forte! Preciso...

O árabe riu. Essa era a hora na qual seu amado mais falava. Sua risada era como um afrodisíaco, empurrando Trowa para o abismo de esquecimento do prazer. Sua semente liberou-se com força dentro do loiro, fazendo-o gritar e se movimentar com mais frenesi.

De repente, o corpo do piloto 03 começou a encolher! Quatre o sentia diminuir, deixando o seu interior. Sentou-se ali, tremendo com a paixão insatisfeita, e olhou para baixo.

No travesseiro, estava o pequenino Tro-chan, franzindo seu rostinho de bebê, como se tentasse entender o que acabara de acontecer. Então começou a chorar.

Quatre grunhiu e pegou a criança nos braços, balançando-o e murmurando que tudo ficaria bem. _Alá! O que está acontecendo com ele?! O que eu fiz pra merecer isso?_ Levantou-se, cobriu-se com o leçol, e foi para o quarto de Duo e Heero.

Ao abrir a porta silenciosamente, empurrando-a só um pouco, viu o piloto 01, de sua própria cama, assistindo Duo dormir, e não conseguiu suprimir um sorriso. Aqueles dois estavam tão apaixonados um pelo outro e tão cegos para perceber... Então Tro-chan se mexeu e lembrou-se do porquê de ter vindo ali.

—Heero — chamou suavemente.

O moreno de cabelos curtos pulou, encarando-o, mão na arma. Quando viu quem era, relaxou apenas um pouco.

—O que foi?

—Ligue para o Dr. J, por favor.

—Por quê?

Assim que terminou de perguntar, o bebê começou a se transformar novamente e Quatre se viu no chão com um adolescente nu, muito confuso, deitado sobre si.

Os olhos azuis se arregalaram minimamente e Heero parecia que segurava um sorriso.

—Oh.

* * *

**Parte 3**

—Como aqueles imbecis ousam roubar a minha fórmula?! — Doutor J reclamou quando os outros rapazes lhe trouxeram Trowa. — Malditos novatos, têm que roubar a ideia de gênios para fazer algo útil.

—Isso é útil? — Duo apontou para o bebê.

—Se usado direito, qualquer coisa pode ser útil.

O rapaz de olhos violetas fez menção de falar, mas Heero tampou a sua boca com a mão. Se o 02 e J entrassem num argumento, nunca conseguiriam ajudar o camarada preso num corpo menor.

A boca atrás da mão sorriu, e se abriu para deixar a língua plantar um beijo bem molhado na palma. O piloto 01 se sobressaltou e lutou contra o sangue subindo para o rosto.

—Heero? — o doutor perguntou, observando-o estranhamente.

—Me lembrei de algo que tenho que fazer — falou, neutramente como sempre. — Preciso ajustar o Wing. Com licença.

Todos o observaram se retirar, apenas Duo caiu na risada.

—Duo, o que você fez? — Wufei perguntou baixo.

O tal piloto apenas sorriu.

—Com licença — Quatre interrompeu. — Trowa...?

—Ah sim! — J balançou a cabeça e encheu uma seringa com um líquido estranho. — Esse foi eu que fiz. Vou injetar em 03 e deixar fazer efeito. Vai cancelar a outra fórmula.

—Mas ele vai continuar a ser bebê!

—Sim, mas um bebê estável — o doutor suspirou. — Quando eu conseguir o antídoto, ele será um adolescente estável.

Quatre se recordou do momento incrivelmente constrangedor e frustrante da noite anterior.

—'Tá, acho que tudo bem.

—Ótimo, então só vou injetar aqui...

Tro-chan chorou e recuou nos braços do loiro.

—Não vai doer nada — J riu.

Depois da vacina, deixaram o laboratório e voltaram para o refúgio.

—Quatre, vai deixá-lo aos cuidados de Rashid? — Wufei perguntou.

—De jeito nenhum!— o piloto 04 segurou o bebê protetoramente. — Nunca confiaria em mais ninguém para cuidar de Trowa!

Duo disfarçou um riso, lembrando-se como pensara do mesmo modo quando se tratara de Hee-chan, sem saber que, ao seu lado, os mesmos pensamentos se passavam na cabeça de Heero sobre Shi-chan. Ambos falaram ao mesmo tempo: "Boa sorte", então se viraram um para o outro e Duo riu novamente.

Finalmente sozinhos, Quatre balançou gentilmente Tro-chan e acalmou a criança:

—Shh, não vou deixar ninguém te machucar. Prometo, vou cuidar de você — sorriu, sentindo seu peito se aquecer. — Estou aqui por você, te amo, viu?

Os grandes olhos verdes olharam para o loiro, e um sorriso hesitante apareceu no rostinho delicado do pequeno.

—Pode sorrir, está tudo bem.

O bebê chupou o seu dedo como se considerasse as palavras de Quatre, e abriu um enorme sorriso brilhante; o mais belo que o árabe já vira, e este se viu se apaixonando de novo.

A primeira coisa de que Tro-chan precisava era de um banho. Bebês, o piloto 04 percebeu, se sujavam muito e muito rápido. _Será que eu era assim também? Não, papai não deixaria eu me sujar. Ah Trowa, quero que a sua segunda infância seja melhor do que a sua primeira._

—Vamos lá, bebê Trowa-chan, hora do banhinho!

O piloto 03 era muito novo para entender os méritos de brincar na água, ele só sabia que não gostava de ficar deitado na banheira rasa como estava. O loiro o acalmava gentilmente, esfregando com suavidade a esponja pelo corpinho arredondado. A criança tentou apanhar o objeto acariciando sua pele e uma brincadeira de pega-pega começou. O pequeno Tro, desajeitadamente, esticava os braços para alcançar a mão pairando sobre si, mas Quatre, lentamente, a movia fora do alcance no útimo momento. O bebê ria e batia na água, espirrando-a, e tentava pegar a esponja novamente e, logo, o mais velho estava encharcado, fazendo o pequeno rir mais ainda.

—Oras, então é assim, é? — riu também e fez cócegas na criança.

Trowa ria e se contorcia. Por fim, após deixarem o banheiro um caos, Quatre e um limpo bebê saíram para o corredor. O árabe voltou-se para Duo e suspirou:

—Eu perdôo todas as bagunças que você e Hee-chan fizeram — falou num tom cansado, levando Trowa-chan para a cama.

Heero virou-se para o rapaz de trança com um olhar ameaçador.

—Que bagunças foram essas?

Um sorriso de orelha a orelha tomou conta do rosto de Duo quando ele correu para a porta, o piloto 01 em seus calcanhares.

—Duo?! Duo! O que fez comigo quando eu era Hee-chan?! DUO! Eu te mato!

* * *

**Parte 4**

O efeito da fórmula do doutor J começou a diminuir na primeira semana. Trowa estava com três anos. E Quatre perdia a paciência!

O loiro cambaleou pela cozinha na hora do café-da-manhã sendo recebido pelo sorriso do companheiro de trança:

—O que foi agora?

—Um gato de rua — murmurou em resposta.

—Não é tão ruim assim — o moreno amenizou.

—Estava prenha. Pariu cinco gatinhos debaixo da minha cama — rosnou.

Duo se surpreendeu com o fato de que Quatre _conseguia_ rosnar e teve que rir.

—Ainda assim, não é tão...

—Ele me fez pegá-los e colocar _em cima_ da cama — o loiro resmungou e mostrou para o amigo os braços cheios de arranhões. — Gatas mães são muito protetoras de seus filhotes.

Naquele momento, Tro-chan entrou hesitante, com feições angelicais, as mãozinhas fechadas como se escondessem algo.

Quatre tentou se preparar psicologicamente e perguntou:

—O que temos aqui, Trowa-chan?

O pequeno sorriu como um querubim e abriu as mãos.

Um grande sapo marrom saltou na mesa direto na tigela de cereal, espirrando leite.

Duo caiu na gargalhada, pelo menos até o sapo saltar novamente e cair na manteiga, fazendo-a escorregar e cair no seu colo.

—Droga!

Heero apareceu agitado:

—O que houve?

O anfíbio, coberto de manteiga e leite, pulou nos cabelos bagunçados do recém-chegado. Heero tentou apanhá-lo, mas o animal saltou para o pote de geléia.

Wufei escolheu este momento para adentrar a cozinha, usando sua roupa branca imaculada.

—Wu! Cuidado!

—Quantas vezes tenho que repetir, Maxwell, meu nome é Wu... — o sapo impulsionou-se mais uma vez e o branco se encheu com marcas de patinhas imundas. — ...Fei.

O mini Trowa capturou o ofensor e o enfiou – com leite, manteiga, geléia e tudo – no bolso.

—Trowa-chan... — Quatre começou, ameaçador.

O menino fez cara de choro.

—Não, nem vem...

As lágrimas rolaram.

—Oh, Trowa, não chora! — o loiro se ajoelhou frente a criança. — Por favor. Não estou bravo com você.

—Eu estou! — Wufei vociferou. — Que droga, Quatre, essa mancha não vai sair nunca! Você tem que disciplinar esse menino!

Tro-chan abriu o berreiro.

—Wufei — o piloto 04 ralhou. — Ele não sabe diferenciar o certo do errado. É só um bebê! — puxou o dito bebê num abraço e o aninhou. — Shh, estou aqui, ninguém vai te machucar.

O sapo escapou do bolso onde fora preso e saltitou porta a fora, deixando um rastro pegajoso no caminho.

—Quatre... — Wufei falou irritado.

—Eu limpo! — prometeu. Suspirou outra vez e apertou Tro-chan em seus braços. — O que eu vou fazer com você assim?

Trowa o olhava com grandes olhos verdes, um dedo na boca.

Quatre beijou sua testa.

—Vou te amar. É o que vou fazer.

_Parte 5..._

* * *

**Fics participantes da Semana Trowa:**

Perfil Aryam McAllyster:

_Jornada (Aryam);_

_He Promissed (CJMarie);_

_Timing is Everything (Blue Soaring);_

_Kiss The Cook - Trowa Style (Kracken);_

_Horrible - Extra 2 (Merula);_

_Nightmares (Merula);_

_Trowa's Mission (Merula);_

_Tiny Little Trowa (Raihne);_

_Scrooge (Sunhawk)_

Perfil Illy-chan H. Wakai:

_Ciclo de Memórias (Illy-chan)_

Perfil Illy-chan e Grupo GW Traducoes:

_Bath House (Kracken);_

_Conforts (Kracken);_

_Glow (Kracken);_

_In Your Eyes (Trixie);_

_Lost Vows (Trixie);_

_Nocturnal Games Series (Babaca);_

_Pet (Trixie);_

_Rattlesnakes (Trixie);_

_Sweet Dreams (Babaca);_

_Scandal (Aryam);_

_The Best Laid Plans (Caroline);_

_Trust (Babaca)_

**Acompanhe as postagens e divirta-se!**


	2. Capítulo 2

**Tiny Little Trowa-Chan**

_Por: Raihne_

_Tradução: Aryam_

* * *

Projeto Pilotos Gundam Wing: Semana TROWA BARTON termina no dia 18 de novembro de 2012.

* * *

_Totoso Trowa-chan!_

**Parte 5**

Sem demora, Tro-chan crescera o suficiente para parar de usar fraldas e não cabia nem mais nas roupas que Duo e Heero usaram quando foram encolhidos também. Agora tinha nove anos. E Quatre ainda era o que mais sofria.

Trowa passava pela mesma fase de Hee-chan aos cinco anos; não queria ser abraçado nem tocado. Nem mesmo pelo loiro. Este tinha o consolo de saber que, crescido, o moreno o amava, mas ainda doía ser evitado.

O piloto 04 preparava-se para uma missão que acabara de receber. Era solo, apenas para ele. Portanto, o menino ficaria sem ele por alguns dias. Sentou-se na cama, ao lado da silhueta adormecida debaixo das cobertas e sorriu tristemente.

—Não se preocupe, amorzinho. Estarei em casa logo — beijou os lábios do menor gentilmente e saiu.

Apenas após a porta se fechar, Trowa desistiu de fingir estar dormindo e se encolheu, ocupando ainda menos espaço no colchão. Sabia ser amado por Quatre, e sabia que o amava em retorno, mas algo estava errado. Ele estava errado. _Eu devia estar mais velho. Maior. Eu não estou certo_.

Trowa-chan chorou até dormir. Queria tanto ser perfeito para o seu loiro. Afinal, Quatre era perfeito.

Não conseguiu descansar por muito tempo e acordou bem cedo. Vestiu a camisa de gola alta e o jeans que ganhara do árabe e foi para a varanda esperar seu anjo voltar.

* * *

Wufei encontrou a criança do lado de fora da casa na manhã seguinte, sentado nos degraus, abraçando a si mesmo, rodeado pelos vários animais com os quais havia feito amizade.

—Trowa?

Os olhos verdes se voltaram para o chinês e depois se desviaram.

O piloto 05 sentou-se ao lado dele.

—Tem algo errado?

—Eu.

—Como assim?

—O que tem de errado comigo, Wufei? — fungou e acariciou um dos gatinhos em seu colo. — deixo Quatre triste. Algo em mim está errado. O que é?

O chinês fechou os olhos e refletiu.

—Você não é uma criança.

—Não sou?

—Não — envolveu o ombro do pequeno com um braço. — Você é um piloto Gundam como todos nós, da mesma idade.

—Que bobagem — desdenhou.

Wufei pensou nas palavras certas para explicar.

—Injetaram uma droga experimental em você que reduz a idade. Há poucos dias, você era apenas um bebê, então a cada dia, crescia um pouco, mas, pelo jeito, você não se lembra muito bem de cada estágio.

—Não entendi.

—Pense bem, Trowa. Lembra-se de alguma coisa que tenha acontecido mês passado? Qualquer coisa da semana passada?

Os olhos verdes se desfocaram, perdidos.

—Eu... não.

—Logo logo você vai atingir a sua idade normal.

—É o que Quatre quer?

O chinês parou e pensou mais um pouco antes de revelar:

—Você e Quatre eram namorados e acho que ele sente falta disso. Ele ficará feliz em te ter de volta ao normal, mas ele te ama como está agora do mesmo jeito. Ele sempre vai te amar, não importa qual a sua idade ou forma, ou quantas vezes você o afastar.

—Afastar?

—Você não o deixa te tocar.

—Ele quer me tocar?

Wufei franziu o cenho.

—Você era muito mais observador quando adolescente. Claro que ele quer te tocar. Ele te ama e você não o deixa nem te abraçar.

—Eu... não quero magoar Quatre, Wufei.

O piloto 05 sorriu e bagunçou o cabelo do menor.

—Sei que não, Trowa, mas às vezes não se pode curar a mágoa, só o tempo pode.

—Tempo para me fazer grande de novo?

O chinês assentiu, confirmando.

—Essa hora vai chegar. Não se preocupe.

—_Não_ estou preocupado.

—Claro que não — Wufei sorriu e voltou para a casa.

Trowa ficou a observar a rua.

—Volte logo.

* * *

**Parte 6**

Quando Quatre retornou, estava exausto. A missão fora repleta de erro atrás de erro e, ao fim, ainda teve que viajar por cinco horas para voltar a casa. Contudo, chegara são e salvo.

Tro-chan ainda sentava-se nos degraus da varanda, adormecido. O loiro sorriu e pegou a criança no colo.

—Seu bobo, pode pegar um resfriado ficando na friangem no meio da noite.

—Quatre? — perguntou entre um bocejo.

—Sou eu — respondeu. — Cheguei.

Trowa torceu o nariz.

—Você precisa de um banho!

Quatre riu.

—Você também.

—Quer ir tomar banho? — perguntou esperançoso.

O árabe encarou o menino em seus braços.

—Quer tomar banho junto?

—Quero — Trowa-chan afirmou alegremente.

—Hum... acho que podemos...

Antes de o loiro terminar sua frase, o pequeno pulou para o chão e começou a puxá-lo para o banheiro.

—Trowa, você está bem? — Quatre perguntou ao fecharem a porta e começarem a se despir.

—Uh-hum —assentiu.

O piloto 04 ainda parecia preocupado e o pequeno franziu o cenho.

—Trowa?

—Fiz de novo.

—O que fez?

—Te deixei triste.

O loiro colocou o menor na água e sorriu para ele.

—Não estou triste — assegurou-o. — Nada que você faça pode me deixar triste.

—Mas não sou mais grande.

O árabe espantou-se por um momento.

—Quem te disse isso?

—Wufei.

—Preste atenção, Trowa — Quatre pegou as pequenas mãos nas suas e entrou na banheira também. — Eu te amo. _Você_. Não a sua idade ou peso ou saúde. Você. Nunca vou ficar triste por te ter comigo. Tudo bem?

—Mas...

—Nunca.

Tro-chan olhou bem fundo nos olhos do rapaz maior e balançou a cabeça afirmativamente.

—Tudo bem.

O loiro observou o menino pegar a esponja e o sabonete, e perguntou:

—O que vai fazer?

—Vou te limpar. Você está cheio de óleo e lama.

Quatre sorriu nervosamente.

—Acontece quando você está correndo por um campo de batalha enlameado e tentando consertar um Gundam — quando as mãozinhas alcançaram suas partes baixas, Quatre pulou para fora. — Eu... ah... estou muito sujo para banho de banheira, vou usar o chuveiro.

Trowa segurou suas lágrimas e rapidamente se lavou para ir sentar na cama. _O que eu fiz de errado dessa vez?_ Quando o piloto 04 entrou no quarto, agora limpo, olhou-o e mordiscou o lábio.

—Quatre?

—Sim? – o rapaz vestiu seu pijama.

—Eu te amo.

O árabe sorriu e abraçou o pequeno.

—Eu também te amo, Trow... ah! — suas palavras foram cortadas quando os lábios da criança capturaram os seus. _Oh Alá! Isso é... isso é errado..._ involuntariamente, fechou os olhos enquanto o beijo se aprofundava. _Não posso... ele é só uma criança! Mas é o Trowa... não! È uma criança!_

Tro-chan deixou suas mãos descerem para as calças de Quatre e as escorregou para dentro para libertar a coisa que faz do homem, um homem. Partiu o beijo e moveu sua boca para o membro ereto. Sua pequena língua deslizou grosseiramente pela pele sensível.

Quatre gemeu e jogou a cabeça para trás. _Alá, ele não perdeu suas habilidades! Preciso parar! Preciso... ahhh!_

O menino engoliu o máximo que conseguiu da ejaculação do seu anjo, o resto salpicou para o seu rosto e peito. Entretanto, quando voltou seu olhar para o rosto que tanto amava, ele não sorria, mas chorava!

—Quatre? Quatre, o que foi? O que fiz de errado?

O loiro não respondeu. Seus olhos estava arregalados, em choque pelo que acabara de acontecer. _Sinto como se acabasse de estuprar uma criança! Mas não foi assim, Tro-chan que começou! Oh Alá, me perdoe! Trowa, me perdoe. Fui fraco demais. Eu..._

—Quatre! — o pequeno franziu o cenho e abraçou o rapaz apertado. — Por favor, o que eu fiz de errado? Só queria te fazer feliz!

—Trowa — o árabe fungou e o abraçou de volta. — Trowa, você não precisava fazer isso.

—Eu quis.

—Não é certo. Você é uma criança agora e...

—Você disse que me amava de qualquer jeito.

Quatre suspirou longamente.

—Eu amo, Trowa. Te amo bem aqui — pegou a mãozinha do menino e colocou-a sobre o seu coração. — Sempre te amarei. Mas isso não é amor. Alívio físico é bom, Tro-chan, especialmente quando as duas pessoas se amam; mas não é amor.

O menor franziu o cenho, tentando processar a informação.

—Desculpa, Quatre.

O árabe sorriu e beijou o topo da cabeça do menino.

—Shh, eu também peço desculpas, Tro-chan.

—Ainda não entendo.

O piloto 04 sorriu suavemente.

—Você vai — conseguiu forçar um riso. —Quando crescer.

* * *

**Parte 7**

Após o incidente da noite anterior, Quatre esperava Trowa se afastar dele novamente, mas ao acordar, o pequeno parecia minimamente mais velho, com cerca de doze anos, e se esquecera de tudo. O loiro dividiu-se entre aliviado e desapontado. Mas agora... o piloto 03 voltaria a ser ele mesmo a qualquer hora. Ainda assim...

O árabe sentou-se em sua cama com um pequeno álbum de fotos de quando seu namorado se transformara. Fotos do pequeno Trowa preenchiam as páginas. Cada uma continha sua própria história, que Quatre escrevera atrás, mas também mantinha em seu coração. _Vou sentir falta do meu bebê._ Percebeu, chocado. _Vou sentir falta do meu Tro-chan._

* * *

Mais tarde, o já adolescente sentava-se do lado de fora da casa, no galho de uma árvore, com um esquilo nos joelhos e uma rã nas mãos. Assistia Quatre na janela, e o rapaz estava entistecido outra vez. _Agora ele está triste porque estou crescendo_, pensou. _Achei que era o que ele queria_.

—Será que um dia vou entendê-lo?

—Você o entendia.

Trowa baixou o olhar, encontrando Wufei encostado no tronco.

—Achei que você, Heero e Duo estivessem numa missão.

—Voltamos.

—Onde estão os outros dois?

—Duo estava conversando com Heero e agora Heero está tentando pegá-lo para cumprir suas ameaças de morte.

—Conversando... por que tenho a impressão de que não tinha nada a ver com a missão.

O chinês riu reservado.

—Suas... transformações os fizeram se abrir um com o outro. Esses dois estavam nos levando a loucura pisando em ovos quando tinham que confrontar seus sentimentos.

—E agora?

—Ou se matam ou se amam, qualquer um dos dois, vai acontecer em breve.

Trowa jogou-se para trás, ficando dependurado no galho pelas pernas para encarar Wufei nos olhos.

—Como Quatre e eu éramos quando eu era grande?

—Vocês dois eram bem discretos quanto ao relacionamento, mas era óbvio que se amavam.

—Nós nos magoamos muito?

Wufei o olhou com complacência.

—Nunca. E não o está magoando, apesar do que parece.

—Mas ele está triste.

—Já te expliquei sobre isso.

—Não me lembro.

_É a única razão por eu estar conversando assim com você. Estou contando com que se esqueça, _o piloto 05 ponderou.

—Oh — Trowa respondeu ao silêncio sarcasticamente. —Muito obrigado.

O sorriso de Wufei se abriu um pouco mais e ele balançou a cabeça.

—Quatre te ama. Ele vai sentir falta da criança que você era, mas de qualquer modo, ficará muito feliz em ter o Trowa que conhece de volta. Isso tudo é novo para vocês dois.

—Não quero me esquecer.

O chinês deu de ombros.

—Algumas coisas nunca nos deixam, esquecidas ou não. Veja Heero e Duo, por exemplo. A experiência mudou a ambos, mesmo eles esquecendo do que houve quando eram bebês. Sempre carregará algumas coisas dentro de você.

Trowa assentiu e impulssionou as pernas para frente, dando uma pirueta e caindo de pé, mas, repentinamente, cambaleou e foi ao chão de joelhos.

—Trowa?!

—Está... está acontecendo! — abraçou-se em dor. — Chame Quatre!

Quando Wufei entrou na casa feito um furacão, o loiro se apressou para ver o que acontecia.

—Trowa?

O chinês assentiu:

—Ele está mudando!

Os dois se apressaram para o lado do piloto 03 e Quatre afligiu-se com os gritos de dor vindos de Trowa.

—Trowa?! Estou aqui.

—Quatre!

—Não lute contra, vai ficar tudo bem.

—Eu... Ahhh!

—Trowa! Deixe acontecer! Cresça!

Wufei viu as faces de Quatre úmidas com lágrimas escorrendo.

—Trowa — o chinês falou —, lembre-se do que te falei — então saiu e deixou os dois a sós.

O piloto 03 estremeceu e gritou mais uma vez antes de seu corpo se esticar cerca de 45 centímetros e seus cabelos cresceram, cobrindo quase todo o seu rosto. Apertou seus músculos, novamente desenvolvidos, ainda sentindo dor, e suas energias se esvairam.

—Trowa? — Quatre puxou o corpo relaxado contra si. —Trowa!

O olho verde descoberto pelo cabelo se abriu e o loiro sorriu, contemplanto a profundeza esmeralda.

—Bem vindo de volta, Trowa.

—Pra onde eu fui? — perguntou, estranhando a expressão aliviada de seu namorado.

Quatre balançou a cabeça e enterrou-a no peito do moreno.

—Você está bem?

—Oz... intruso — seus braços se apertaram ao redor do loiro. — Você está bem?

—Sim, estou bem.

—...?

O árabe apenas o abraçou mais forte.

—Te conto depois, apenas me abrace, Trowa.

O piloto do Heavyarms estava grato em obedecer.

**Fim.**

_Da mesma série: Happy Little Hee-chan, Darling Little Duo-chan, Quirky Little Quatre-chan e Wild Little Wu-chan_.

* * *

**Fics participantes da Semana Trowa:**

Perfil Aryam McAllyster:

_Jornada (Aryam);_

_He Promissed (CJMarie);_

_Timing is Everything (Blue Soaring);_

_Kiss The Cook - Trowa Style (Kracken);_

_Horrible - Extra 2 (Merula);_

_Nightmares (Merula);_

_Trowa's Mission (Merula);_

_Tiny Little Trowa (Raihne);_

_Scrooge (Sunhawk)_

Perfil Illy-chan H. Wakai:

_Ciclo de Memórias (Illy-chan)_

Perfil Illy-chan e Grupo GW Traducoes:

_Bath House (Kracken);_

_Conforts (Kracken);_

_Glow (Kracken);_

_In Your Eyes (Trixie);_

_Lost Vows (Trixie);_

_Nocturnal Games Series (Babaca);_

_Pet (Trixie);_

_Rattlesnakes (Trixie);_

_Sweet Dreams (Babaca);_

_Scandal (Aryam);_

_The Best Laid Plans (Caroline);_

_Trust (Babaca)_

**Acompanhe as postagens e divirta-se!**


End file.
